Buck Raleigh
Buck Raleigh (often referred to as the Businessman) is one of the playable characters in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. He was the fifth character to be shown on the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. :"Buck Raleigh made his money in bourbon. He is a self-made businessman in the bourbon industry from the American south with an intrepid nature and boundless ambition. He is known as a ruthless and cutthroat negotiator who frequently defied government regulations. Eventually he was put on trial for tax evasion, but before a ruling could be made, Raleigh disappeared. Buck came to Rapture fed up with the disruption governmental interference consistently caused in his industry topside, and has been an eager and avid competitor in Rapture’s unregulated markets." Story When Buck first arrived in Rapture, life was relatively good for him. His business made an exceptional amount of money, and he adored his wife. However, problems arose when the Civil War began and Atlas' supporters attacked his business. While initially opposing ADAM and Plasmids, Buck was driven to splicing when his wife, Clara Raleigh, disappeared without a trace. He thought that his beloved wife had been kidnapped, and used Plasmids to help him fight off thugs in the poor neighborhoods he entered to search for her. After almost a year, Buck found Clara barely alive in his distillery. There, triggered Security Bots had attacked her and some comrades. As it turned out, Clara had joined Atlas and had been leading a raid against Buck. Like the most of the Splicers, Buck is losing his grip on what's real. He appears to believe that some enemy Splicers are his understudy or agents of the government, and Big Daddies are his business rivals. When dealing with a Little Sister, he is very strict and is obsessed with getting a cash reward for saving her. Audio Diaries ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' *Flies in the Ointment: Unlocked from the start. *Without a Word: Unlocked at Rank 5. *Young Radicals: Unlocked at Rank 25. Quotes The following is a list of phrases that Buck Raleigh will say during multiplayer games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Character Selection Screen *"Things are either mine, or not mine yet!" *"You WILL respect your betters!" *"Pay attention now, pantywaist!" *"Your loss is my gain!" *"You been rolled hard and put up wet!" Attacking a Rosie (BusinessmanBDDmgVox) *"You make a lot o' noise for a dead man!" *"Your stock is fallin' quick!" *"You're awful big for chickenshit." *"You ain't as big as business, boy." *"You get off my property!" *"You oughta work for me, boy." Killed a Rosie (BusinessmanBDKillVox) *"Hell's bells, government's gettin' bigger!" *"Your regulations just make me creative." *"Solidarity is for the dead." *"I own your death!" Regenerating Health (BusinessmanHealthRegenVox) *"Here I am, fit as the devil's fiddle!" *"Let us resume our negotiatin'." *"Feel as correct as the market itself!" *"Ha, Go tell it to nelly- I'm on the rise!" *"Whadn't nuttin' but a down turn." *"Y'all thought I'd bought the farm! Ha, no such luck." Dying (BusinessmanDeathVox) *"It's- it's the… end…" Swarmed (BusinessmanBeedVox) *[Screaming] "Get 'em away-, sto-, aw heck!" Burning (BusinessmanOnFireVox) *"Water! Water! Water!" *[Screaming] "Get it off!" Frozen (BusinessmanFrozenVox) *[Screaming] "Holy! I'm about ta freeze'm- !" Picked up a Little Sister (BusinessmanGrabLSVox) *"Got you now!" *"A new acquisition!" Carrying a Little Sister (BusinessmanCarryLSVox) *"Children are to be seen, not heard!" *[when Little Sister speaks] "Shush, now!" *"Keep still, child." *"You're worth your weight in gold!" Putting Little Sister into a Vent (BusinessmanSaveLSVox) *"I love winning!" *"A valuable deposit!" *"Let's see how many o' these I can acquire!" Attacking an Enemy Splicer (BusinessmanSplicerDmgVox) *"You been rolled hard and put up wet!" *"Pay attention now, pantywaist!" *"You WILL respect your betters!" *"Your loss is my gain!" *"Here's my counter offer!" *"Government pickpocket!" *"All equal, hm? Then how come you're losin'?" *"Things are either mine, or not mine yet!" Killed an Enemy Splicer (BusinessmanSplicerKillVox) *"Hurts me to put down even the ugly animals." *"Not a skilled negotiator!" *"If we're all equal, how come you're dead?" *"And, oh yeah- you're fired!" *"I won't be requiring your services anymore." *"Damn freeloader!" *"Shoulda taken pride in your work!" Researching an Enemy (BusinessmanResearchVox) *"Should see your face. Stupefied." *"Never knew what hit ya!" [laughs] *"Little fish shouldn't be swimmin' with sharks." *"Your first lesson was your last." *"Gotta be fit to survive down here, friend." *"Ha! I'm gonna miss watchin' you flailin' around!" *"Ha! Gonna miss watchin' you flailin' around." Appearance Before Splicing A successful businessman in Rapture's cut-throat economy, Buck Raleigh dresses to impress. His ensemble consists of a crimson French Cuff shirt, pinstripe trousers, and a pair of black and white loafers. He also wears a brown leather belt and black braces, as well as a yellow tartan tie. His white hair is neatly combed to the side and he has a colonel mustache. Like many prominent businessmen he has his own set of golf clubs, in fact he can use his club as his personal melee weapon. After Splicing Buck's excessive use of Plasmids in his search for Clara led to some drastic changes. His formal shirt is untucked, torn and unbuttoned, held closed at the top only by the remains of his tie. One sleeve is rolled up, the other ripped off entirely. His braces, usually worn on top of his shirt, have fallen off his shoulders and hang by his sides. One is torn in two. His trousers are large, ripped, and stained at the bottom. Buck's combover has degenerated into a mess of white tufts on his prematurely bald head. His right arm and exposed belly both suffer multiple inflamed, tumorous growths, and he sports a large growth hanging on the right side of his chin. Video Gallery BallroomBuckB2Page.png|''Buck seen in the Kashmir Restaurant Section on The Official BioShock 2 page.'' Buck Raleigh After splicing Model Render.png|''Buck Raleigh's spliced model.'' Buck trial.png|''A newspaper article about Buck's absence.'' Houdini4.PNG|''Buck seen in the Houdini training video.'' Behind the Scenes *Buck's unique melee weapon, the golf club, is available to all characters in the game mode Kill 'em Kindly. *The Deco Devolution artbook reveals that his name was once planned to be "Mr. Brimley", a possible reference to Wilford Brimley as the two share a similar appearance. The name is also mentioned on his texture files. *It is a popular belief that due to Buck's size he has the one of the largest hitboxes (part of the model that is considered 'solid' and can be hit by attacks) in multiplayer, but hitboxes are generalized and are the same for all multiplayer characters. de:Buck Raleigh es:Buck Raleigh fr:Buck Raleigh ru:Бак Рейли Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters